Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Recently, as many mobile terminals are released as smartphones, an online community of a new type called SNS (social network service) is established. Users of the online community perform social intercourse and information sharing through mutual exchange of various multimedia contents as well as exchange of simple text data. A multimedia content desired to be changed may include a previously saved content or a content instantly photographed through a camera provided to a mobile terminal. Thus, in forming a content instantly using a camera and then transmitting the formed content, the demand for a convenience-enhanced control method is rising.